Management of inventory or stock in retail outlets and in supply chains to retail, have been studied extensively and various inventory management philosophies have been developed to maximise profits, including: merchandising, optimisation of stock costs and replenishment costs, inventory forecasting, and the like. However, the implementation of these philosophies requires up to date (ideally real-time) data relating to stock levels in the retail outlet and supply chain, as well as merchandising data.
There is resistance in retail outlets, against installation of additional equipment in the retail environment, because of perceptions that it could clutter the retail environment, could be unsightly, could inhibit display modification, and the like. The resistance to installation of additional equipment results largely from resistance to wiring and to visible equipment.
The present invention seeks to allow inventory management in retail and the retail supply chain in a cost-effective manner, with comprehensive up to date data, including stock levels and merchandising data. The invention also seeks to minimise visual impact of inventory monitoring equipment in retail, and to avoid dependence on power supplies in retail.